


Remember Me

by geeky_ramblings



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Major Lilywhite, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Ravi will do anything for love be he won't do that.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



After the cure, there wasn’t much that Major remembered. Yet, he felt safe with the people who called themselves his friends. There was a sense of calm when Major was around them, especially the one who called himself, Ravi. Although he mentioned that he was Major’s best friend, he couldn’t help but think there was something about their relationship that Ravi wasn’t telling him.

There was unexplainable connection that Major felt towards the other man — something that spoke of more than just friendship. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get a straight answer from either Ravi or Liv. Major knew they were hesitant about telling him about his former life but there were certain things that he was just dying to find out about. After weeks of non-answers, Major decided to take matters in his own hands. 

If Ravi hadn’t been his boyfriend before, Major was going to make damn sure that things between them were about to change. Utilize every cheesy romantic clichés in his arsenal (which Major had mostly learned from watching too many Hallmark movies); he prepared candlelit dinner for when Ravi came home from work. 

When Ravi arrived to pitch black apartment, however, two thoughts came to his mind. One Major had gotten kidnapped by a zombie biker gang or two their electricity went out. He was about panic when he saw the glow of candlelight coming from the dinning room. Figuring that it was a case of faulty wiring and not insane biker zombie, Ravi blushed before going to find Major. He didn’t expect a home cooked meal and a very naked Major wearing only apron waiting for him.

While most of his fantasies including this very real scenario, Ravi knew that nothing could happen. Ravi might have a crush on Major but he wasn’t about to take advantage of the fact that Major had no memories of his past. The Major he knew and could possibly fall in love with, still loved Liv. Ravi knew that his best friend could never, would never love him the way he loved Liv. There was no point in causing himself any further heartache in the future should Major ever gain his memories back. So he did what no lonely British man did when confronted by his very hot, naked roommate would do and turned Major down.

“Why?” Major asked as he tugged his clothing back on.

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“That’s not possible,” Major said before he pressed his lips to Ravi’s.

Pulling away, he looked reluctantly at his roommate and said, “I can’t Major not while you’re unable to remember anything.”

Walking away that day was the hardest thing that Ravi ever had to do. Yet, he knew that he made the right decision. So when two weeks later, Major finally remembered who he was and still wanted to ravish Ravi as soon as he got home from work, he said “yes.” One year later and a wedding later, Ravi still maintain turning Major down that day was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
